Blooming of a New Rose
by WubMonkey
Summary: <html><head></head>After losing his parents at a young age, Percy Jackson was raised by one unlikely god. After his true father reveals to him who he is and what he's meant for, Percy trains and trains for that moment to come. However, after a mission go wrong, how will Percy cope with being back in the real world for the first time? And why won't a certain blue-eyed girl leave him alone? Perlia R&R</html>


**First Story. Yay. Read if you want, though I doubt people would. But if you do, thanks, and if you leave a review, even better :3. Anyways, enjoy the story..?**

* * *

><p>A loud, monstrous roar rippled throughout the darkness of the forest, silencing whatever sounds that had previously came from it. Sounds of someone gasping for air could be heard, as well as rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs.<p>

A young boy, no older than six or seven, was running through the forest, tears streaming his eyes as he tried to escape the beast that had killed his mother and stepfather. It had happened so suddenly. One minute, he, his mother, and his stepfather were walking home after spending the day at the park together, then before he could process what had happened, a large shadow of a beast had murdered them before his very eyes. He felt helpless as all he could do was stare, frozen from fear from the sight before him, as his stepfather fell prey the creature. This gave his mother some time to protect the boy, as she took him and tried to run as far as they possibly could away from his dying stepfather. But soon she joined his stepfather and was taken down by the beast. She knew that this day was to come eventually, but with her last breath, she looked over to her son and told him one last word. "Run." Right then, the boy took off into the forest nearby, hoping it would provide him some cover to run away from his chaser.

"_Run." _That final word from his mother echoed in his head as he tried desperately to. It seemed like he had been running for an eternity, and he could feel his legs aching as he took more and more steps, tears flowing like a river, but he knew he couldn't stop. Otherwise, that large beast of shadows would've caught him, and he'd be dead too. The forest seemed to have made some sort of obstacle for the beast, as it had not caught of to him yet, but he knew that it was still chasing him.

After going about four or five more feet, the boy's foot had caught on a branch that had fallen from one of the trees nearby, causing him to trip. He hit the ground, but knew he had no time to lay there, so he tried to pick himself up. However, after spending all that time running, his legs gave in and he toppled to the ground again. _"Run,"_ his mother's voice echoed as he tried to pick himself up again. However, a thunderous roar emitted from somewhere close by, and the boy knew that his parents killer had caught up to him. Lifting himself up onto his back, the boy could only stare in fear as red eyes emerged from the darkness and the shape of a rhinoceros-sized beast emerged. It slowly crawled towards its fallen prey, the boy could do nothing but shut his eyes and wait for his death to come.

It never did. The boy slowly opened his eyes to a sight he did not expect to see. Instead of the large beast being there, he saw a moderately tall man wearing what seemed to be a cloak of darkness standing before him, an agitated frown present on his face. The boy scurried a few inches back, then proceeded to raise his hands in an X shape. "Don't come near me," the boy said , his voice quivering with fear as he tried to defend himself. This caused the man to scoff. Instead of approaching the boy, the man simply waved his hand, slowly causing the boy's eyes to close. Soon, the boy had drifted off to sleep, slumping back onto the ground.

After the boy collapsed, the man walked over and picked him up, holding him as if he was holding his own child. He looked around for a few seconds before he willed the shadows to create a door. Stepping through, then man then found himself at a small campfire.

"Good to see that you were able to retrieve the boy, Hades," a voice said. The man looked over to a young girl, looking no older than eight wearing an auburn brown dress, sitting by and tending the fire. "I take it it went well?"

"Yes, but the boy lost his parents before I was able to get him," Hades said. He then laid the boy down onto a mat that had been prepared before hand. Hades then conjured a chair near the young girl to sit down on. He then scowled. "I smell the sea on this boy." the young girl frowned.

"It couldn't be," she said, "Our brother only has once other son, and that boy lives over in the west."

Hades' scowl deepened. "Then he broke the oath twice! I should smite that child down for his breaking his word."

"You will do no such thing, brother," the girl said in a scolding tone. This made Hades' expression soften up slightly.

"My apologies Hestia."

"You do not need to apologize brother. Just save your smiting for some other time." The goddess then looked over to the boy. "You claim to smell the sea on him, although I sense a greater power in this boy. A greater darkness too."

"That would be because that boy is not Poseidon's child," a third voice said, seeming to emit from nowhere. This caused the two immortals by the campfire to stand up in alarm.

"Who's out there?" Hades yelled. "Show yourself or I will blast you out of existence."

"My my," the voice emitted again, "you're starting to sound like dear old Zeus. But I'm afraid that would not be possible." Hestia and Hades held their ground, although they were in a position to strike when ready.

The light from the campfire began to diminish as the shadows began to collect itself in front of the two immortals. Once the light from the campfire was completely put out, a figure, who's entire being seem to radiate a dark aura, stepped out from the shadows and bowed in front of the gods. "It's so good to see you two again, my dear Hades and Hestia."

"Erebus," Hestia hissed, while Hades stood beside her was an uneasy feeling. "What business do you have here?"

The Primordial of darkness only smiled at the two gods. "Oh, can't an old Primordial like me say hello to his grandchildren without the hostilities?"

"You know we know that is not all you came here for," Hades barked.

Erebus raised his hands in a mock surrender tone. "You gods, always so uptight and straight to the point." He then put his hands down and cleared his throat before speaking again. "Anyways, you are correct to say that I came here for more than just to say hello." He glanced over to the child who was still asleep on the mat by the campfire. "I came here to ask of you to do something for me."

"And what would that be?" Hades asked, venom slightly audible in his voice.

"That demigod over there," Erebus began, pointing at the sleeping boy, "is no ordinary demigod. He comes from a line of ancient blood, one of which you can consider extremely dangerous."

Hades and Hestia eyed the Primordial cautiously. There was a silence between the three for a brief moment before Hestia spoke up. "My lord Erebus, how do you know of this demigod's bloodline? And what about it is so dangerous?"

The Primordial smiled at the goddess of the hearth. "My dear Hestia, I ask that you and Hades swear on the Styx to not speak a word of what I am about to tell you to anyone, especially Zeus."

The two gods were stunned at first, but gradually gave Erebus their word. The Primordial sighed. "Good. Now listen carefully. The reason why I know of his bloodline is because he comes from my blood."

Hades and Hestia were shocked by what the Primordial said, but the goddess eventually spoke again. "Do you mean he is one of your children's child?"

Erebus shook his head. "Not exactly, my dear hearth goddess." He then cleared his throat before addressing them again. "This demigod is Perseus Jackson, and he is my son."


End file.
